QuiGon's Vision
by Anybodys
Summary: What did Qui-Gon see when he was dying?   Yes, this is the edited version.


**~A/N: Sorry if it's a bit long and confusing. I love these Qui-Gon's vision videos and decided to write a story about what he saw. Woot woot!**

Faster than he could comprehend it, the red lightsaber speared through his body. Startled, his lips parted as he started to keel over, staring vacantly off into space.

_A teenage boy with the padawan hairstyle runs into a room with his Master, checking for any danger. Quickly, they sprint to their speeders and took off, looking for the offender. After chasing the almost-assassin for a bit, the boy jumps off the speeder, his master looking down at him almost disapprovingly, muttering something about that boy being the death of him…._

_The same boy from earlier barges into a camp full of Tusken raiders. Alarmed, they stand up, but he lashes out his lightsaber, a blue blur slashing and killing all of the sand people…._

_Again, the world changes as the boy sits with a senator, his lips drawing towards hers as she breathlessly proclaimed her love for him before they were drawn out into an arena where they were tied to poles with the Master from earlier. Instead of being killed, though, a fight erupts with Jedis attacking to save the boy and his companions…._

_The boy and the senator wrapped their hands around each other as they exchanged their wedding vows in secret, the boy's new mechanical arm gleaming in the sunlight…._

He tried to blink, but more footage reeled to his mind, his knees buckling as he tumbled over.

_The boy was back, but this time older. With two lightsabers, he cuts through the body of a Sith. The Chancellor he was rescuing applauds him, and the boy carries out the unconscious body of his Master on his shoulders while escorting the chancellor away from the place..._

_The Chancellor shoots electricity through his fingers, but the Jedi reflects it back. It zaps the Chancellor's face, and he starts pleading. The boy, obviously trying hard to make a decision, attacks the Jedi. The Chancellor finishes the deed off by pushing the Jedi out the window, the boy crying out for his wrongdoing…._

_Violence explodes throughout the galaxy as the soldiers turn on the Republic and they, along with the boy, kill almost all the Jedis—even Younglings. Nobody knows, but the boy becomes more and more troubled…._

_A pregnant woman lie on the ground as a fight erupts between the boy and his Master. The boy makes a wrong move, and his Master easily runs his lightsaber through his limbs, causing the boy to fall. The Master yells to him in distress, telling the boy that he failed him and that he just lost a brother as the boy's limbless body explodes into flames…._

_The pregnant woman—the senator that the boy had married—was lying on a medical bed, giving birth. With her final breaths, she named her twins in barely more than a hoarse whisper. As she died, the boy was being transferred into a Sith lord, angst overwhelming him as the Chancellor in Sith robes told him that he had killed his wife and child…._

Obi-Wan screamed as he watched horrified at the fate of his master. He quickly whipped out his lightsaber, viciously fighting Darth Maul until he Force-pushed Obi-Wan down the vast hole in the floor, but he grasped onto a ledge inside. A clinking noise indicated Obi-Wan's lightsaber was falling away, never to be seen again. Using the Force, Obi-Wan took a breath as he jumped out, Qui-Gon's lightsaber zipping towards him. Darth Maul stared at him as Obi-Wan made a clean swipe through his middle. Darth Maul blinked, pain filling his red eyes. It didn't stop him from falling back into the hole, his body splitting in the halves Obi-Wan made it to be.

He stared down at the disappearing body before rushing over to Qui-Gon.

_One of the twins, the boy one, raced back to his home to find it in ruins, his aunt's and uncle's skeleton the only thing left of them. He looked away as the Master of the twin's father, who was much older now, told the twin that he couldn't have done anything. The twin then looked at the Master and told him he wanted to be a Jedi…._

_The Master was fighting his student-turned-Sith lord. The male twin ran out with the princess they had just rescued, who had also just lost her planet, and the smuggler that had brought them here. The old Master smiled as he saw them and drew his lightsaber away, leaving him to fall to the Sith lord. The male twin cried out, but he and the other two escaped…._

_The male twin was flying in an X-Wing, the old Master talking to him through the Force. All the other pilots were dying in their attempts to blow up the huge space station, but the male twin put away his tracking computer and raced towards the target. The smuggler, who everyone had thought left, shot one of the ships following close behind the twin which contained the Sith lord. The Sith lord tumbled off into space as the smuggler encouraged the twin. The twin listened and shot his torpedoes, successfully blowing up the station…._

Obi-Wan picked up his head, breathing heavily. "No… no, it's too late," Qui-Gon gasped.

"No," Obi-Wan said, trying to stifle a sob.

_Explosions ring out as the men who had helped blow up the space station run to their ships, the male twin included. They take off, fighting the intruders, but it's too late. Everyone is forced to evacuate. The princess' only exit is with the smuggler, whom she didn't get along with well. Later, the smuggler leaned close to the princess and interrupted her sentence by pressing his lips against hers, only to be interrupted by a protocol droid…._

_The male twin had escaped with an R2 unit to Dagobah to find the last Jedi left. The old Jedi is reluctant at first to let him train, but decides to train him. In the middle of his training, the male twin ignores the old Jedi's warnings and takes off to go find his friends, who he senses are in danger…._

_The smuggler and the princess have landed in a city that is run by the smuggler's friend, but the friend turns on him and gives them to the Sith lord. The Sith lord, trying to lure the male twin, tortures the smuggler and brings him to a carbonite chamber. Before the fate of the smuggler, he and the princess rush towards each other and smash their lips together, but the smuggler is jerked away. The princess exclaims that she loved him, and the smuggler, cocky as he was, only replies back that he knows before being lowered into the carbonite…._

_The male twin battles the Sith lord, but he loses his light saber as his hand is cut off. He screams with pain, and the Sith lord tries to get him to succumb to the Dark Side. The twin refuses and goes on to say that the Sith lord killed his father. In that moment, the Sith lord informs him that he is the twin's father. The twin, stunned by the news, escapes and is rescued by the princess and the smuggler's Wookie co-pilot…._

"Promise me… you'll train the boy," Qui-Gon breathed.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied.

_The male twin, now a Jedi Knight, is sentenced to execution after defeating the Hutt's creature with the smuggler, who had been rescued by the now enslaved princess. Little did the Hutt know was the plan the Jedi Knight had, and he, the smuggler, the princess, the smuggler's friend, the Wookie, and their two droids all escape…._

_The Jedi Knight goes back to the old Jedi, who dies after informing the Jedi Knight that he has a sister. The Jedi Knight then meets the old Master's Force ghost, who helps the Jedi Knight figure out that the princess is his twin sister…._

_The crew is all taken to Endor, where a battle takes place after making friends with the Ewoks there. The Jedi Knight goes up to the Death Star as the smuggler and a band of the Rebels go and blow up the base below, Ewoks laying their lives down for them…._

_The Chancellor is back in his cloak, trying to convince the Jedi Knight that he should come to the Dark Side or they would target his sister. The Jedi Knight then continues the battle between him in the Sith lord and strikes him down, only to be electrocuted by the Chancellor. The Sith lord, feeling pity for his son, throws the Chancellor of the bridge, vanquishing him once and for all. The Jedi Knight tries to save his father, but the Sith lord is ready to die and asks the Jedi Knight to take of his mask. He does so, and he finds an old man, so much different then what he was as a Padawan, regretting his past and telling his son to go…._

_The smuggler's friend leads the raid to blow up the second space station, and is successful. The whole galaxy celebrates while the Sith lord's body burns. While celebrating, the Jedi Knight sees the old Master's, the old Jedi's, and the Sith lord's Force ghost, grinning broadly…_

"He is... the chosen one. He will bring balance to the force," Qui-Gon whispered. His breath falling short, he fell back with his eyes closed, never to move again.

The words echoed in Obi-Wan's head.

_He is the chosen one. He will bring balance to the force._


End file.
